


So what can you do?

by Casstea



Series: It's a Long Story [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstea/pseuds/Casstea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q shows Bond some magic spells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So what can you do?

“So what can you do?” James asked.

Q sighed. They were greeting the morning side by side, Q’s head resting on James’ shoulder, the agent’s strong arm wrapped around the other. Part of Q wanted to show James what magic could really do (not just, as he had put it, cooking leaves), but the other part held him back. He supposed it was because he had lived in secrecy for so long, even at MI6, only M really knew where he had come from (it had been her who had recruited him straight out of the Auror Office at the Ministry).

And James, being James, was the practical type who liked to have a solid weapon in his hands, one that he could understand the workings of. Revealing the world of Wizardry to him felt like Q was revealing a whole new raft of dangers to put James up against, and he didn’t want to place James in that danger.

It was just another thing to worry about.

“You’re thinking,” James said, cocking his head to one side, adam’s apple bopping with his words. Q gave James a small smile leaning into the other’s shoulder.

“Are you sure you want to know. Most don’t,”

“It’s a part of you,” James said, “you explained that much. That means I want to know.”

Stupid James, stupid protective James.

“Okay,” Q sighed, “I’m not a performing monkey though.”

“Really?” James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bastard.

“You know what I mean,” Q replied, gesturing with his hand to Summon his wand from the other side of the room. James’ eyes widened at the silent spell, as the piece of wood zipped across the room and into Q’s hand.

“12 ½ inches, Ceder, Unicorn Hair, Rigid,” Q said, “I got it on my 11th birthday.”

“Before you went to that magic school you were talking about?”

Q nodded. He had explained about Hogwarts to James the previous evening, and the agent had seemed to take the idea of an alternate magical society pretty well. Although he had teased Q about the idea of him wearing black and yellow as his house colours, apparently it would have made him ‘adorable’.

Q scrunched his nose. Hufflepuffs were anything but adorable.

“So what can you do?” James asked, sounding a little bit like an excited school boy.

“Well,” Q said, thinking quietly. However, a bright idea popped into his head, a silly idea which James would like a lot.

“Orchideous!” Q said, as a bunch of flowers appeared out of the end of his wand and into James’ open hand.

“For you,” Q said with a grin.

James looked at the flowers in his hand as if they would bite or suddenly explode at any second.

“They’re actually flowers,” James muttered, surprised.

“Yes,” Q replied, “flowers.”

“I’m hardly the flowers type of guy,”

“You have a soft spot,”

“I do?” James replied.

“Here,” Q said, tapping James’ chest where his heart lay underneath, “it allowed me in at least.”

“Show me another,” James said, shuffling slightly as he disentangled himself from where he was wrapped around Q, carefully placing the bunch of flowers next to his Walter PPK.

“Another?”

“Your favourite,”

Q’s mouth quirked up in a smile. With a flick of his wrist the curtains suddenly drew themselves shut and the bedroom was plunged into darkness.

“That was it?” James asked.

“Oh be patient James,” Q sighed, taking in a deep breath, holding his wand as he had been taught, hand firm, wrist limp. It was the one spell that was unofficially mandatory for all aurors to master if they wished to communicate effectively in the field.

“Expecto Patronum,”

The white light flowed from the end of his wand, forming the familiar shape of his Patronus, a raven, which flew about the room, casting its inhuman light upon them both.

“What is it?” James asked, as the patronus landed in front of him, leaning its head to one side and analysing him with its eerily intelligent eyes.

“My happiest memory,” Q said, as James reached out with an uncertain hand.

“What’s it for?” James asked, looking at Q warily as his hand hovered near the ghostly bird. Q nodded and James patted it gently on the head.

“Short version,” Q replied, “keeping bad things from destroying my soul.”

James looked slightly affronted.

“That’s my job,”

Q’s mouth quirked up into a smile, as he dismissed the Patronus with a gesture of his hand, putting his wand to once side, before wrapping his arms around the agent.

“You sentimental idiot,”


End file.
